overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Alpha/Relationships
Supreme Beings Ainz Ooal Gown Yuri Alpha is loyal to Ainz and as one of the good denizen of Nazarick, she felt relieved when Ainz said not to kill humans without proper reasons. In a way, Yuri thinks of Ainz being the nicest person after her creator. After confronting Ainz again with the matter concerning Solution and it being resolved peacefully, she made a mental note about Ainz, the master before her is as kind as her creator, Yamaiko. Yamaiko Yamaiko is Yuri's creator and her personality might have influenced Yuri. Floor Guardian Albedo Albedo is interested in recruiting Yuri Alpha to her side in the campaign for the position to be Ainz's queen. Shalltear Bloodfallen Yuri Alpha is not good in dealing with Shalltear because of her undead fetish, as Yuri is of an undead race. Aura Bella Fiora During the auction, Yuri said that if she was allowed to be biased, she would definitely cheer for Aura. When Aura compared her to a teacher she took it as a compliment. Yuri is close enough to Aura to the point they refer to each other with nicknames outside of work. That is because the Supreme Beings who had made them were close to each other, and they felt similarly close to each other. Mare Bello Fiore Yuri is close enough to Mare to the point they refer to each other with nicknames outside of work. That is because the Supreme Beings who had made them were close to each other, and they felt similarly close to each other. Area Guardians Pandora's Actor When Yuri alongside Shizu accompanied Ainz and Albedo to the Treasury, she met Pandora's Actor for the first time, she was displeased upon being called young lady by him because of her pride as a battle maid of the Pleiades. Pleiades Sebas Tian Sebas Tian is Yuri Alpha's superior, thus they have a professional relationship. Even after Sebas was reassigned to look after Tuare for her maid training, Yuri still offered advice for her colleague on how to train a human without wearing her down from overwork, as it would bring disapproval to Ainz Ooal Gown. Lupusregina Beta Yuri sees Lupusregina Beta as a terrible younger sister just as bad as Solution Epsilon. But despite that, Yuri still loves her as they are still sisters. Narberal Gamma Yuri has shown a low key jealous side for Narberal, as her younger sister is frequently with their master during their undercover missions as adventurers. Solution Epsilon Yuri sees Solution Epsilon as one of the bad younger sisters out of all her other sisters. CZ2I28 Delta Yuri sees Shizu as the only good girl in the Pleiades and one of the obedient children out of all her other sisters. Yuri was supportive of Shizu making friends with Neia during the assignment in Roble Holy Kingdom. Entoma Vasilissa Zeta Yuri thinks Entoma isn't a bad girl and one of the obedient children out of all her other sisters. Aureole Omega Aureole Omega is the leader of the Pleiades Seven Sisters, thus Yuri Alpha's superior. Others Increment Increment was created by Yamaiko, the same Supreme Being who created Yuri. Her pure and innocent eyes as well as her movements usually bring a smile to Yuri's face. The way Increment tenses up her back while she is reading makes Yuri feel very warm. Decrement Decrement was created by Yamaiko, the same Supreme Being who created Yuri. Decrement is more reserved than her "sister" NPCs, usually deferring to her reading and alone time. As Yamaiko was a teacher in the real world of 2138, her solitude and reading might be a trait that she inherited from Yamaiko. Pestonya Shortcake Wanko Yuri is close enough to Pestonya to the point they refer to each other with nicknames outside of work. That is because the Supreme Beings who had made them were close to each other, and they felt similarly close to each other. When Pestonya went against Ainz's order and was imprisoned in the 5th Floor, Yuri was not worried because she had Nigredo to keep her company. If they had been imprisoned in the 7th Floor, she might have been worried for Pestonya. But when Ainz hinted to her that she can choose any member of Nazarick to assist her in building a sponsored orphanage, she happily chose both of them and freed them from confinement. Eclair Ecleir Eicler Yuri is close enough to Eclair to the point they refer to each other with nicknames outside of work. That is because the Supreme Beings who had made them were close to each other, and they felt similarly close to each other. Tuareninya Veyron Yuri serves as Tuare's maid instructor to prepare her for her eventual role as the Head Maid in E-Rantel, a territory which the Sorcerer Kingdom has annex so far. Although she keeps their relationship professional, Yuri cannot help but felt pity towards the human, as she and Pestonya are the only ones who treats her respectively. While carrying the burden as part of her duty, this was due to Tuare's difficulties fitting in the Great Tomb of Nazarick with other Homunculus Maids around her. Category:Relationships